A Tale of Independence and Cupcakes
by Fiona3210
Summary: When woken at 2 in the morning, Canada can be a grouch. But somehow his brother still managed to convince him to go along with this... thing called a plan. And of course America also convinced Seychelles, New Zealand, and Australia to go along with it as well. This is going to be fun... I should also probably mention a disclaimer here, huh? Don't own nothing. Sadly.


"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"How is _that _considered 'fun'?"

"Because it is! Especially if we can get him to start drinking... Man, talk about hilarious!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea..."

"Aw, c'mon, bro, where's your sense of humor?"

"What your planning isn't funny! It's cruel!"

"So? He deserves it."

"That isn't an excuse!"

"Listen, are you going to come or not?"

"...I'll consider it."

"Great! Pick you up at about seven! Might be a bit late if Aussie sleeps in."

"If your calling him at two in the morning as well, then I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hah! Nah, I called him hours ago!"

"Great. Fantastic. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure thing. G'night!"

"Goodnight America." With an annoyed sigh, Canada hung up the phone and placed it on his bedside table. He didn't hate his twin,–honestly!–but at times he just got fed up with America's 'good ideas'. He rolled over and pulled up the blankets. Still, this might be a _little_ fun... After all, the idea was kind of funny, if not insane... Canada yawned and shut his eyes. He could figure it out... in the morning...

...

...

...

...–

_RING RING RING RING_

_"What is it?!" _Canada half-hissed, half-shouted into the receiver.

"Whoah, chill out! I just thought I'd tell ya that you should be formal," America said. "And they call _me_ the loud one," he added with a honest chuckle. "Night again!" And before Canada could even blink, America had hung up.

"What do you think he meant by that, Kumajurio?" he asked the sleeping polar bear at the end of the bed. As expected, he got no answer. Sighing once more, Canada went back to sleep.

He didn't hate his brother, honestly!

...That didn't mean he didn't want to sometimes kill the nation.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...–_

_DING-A-LING-A-LING-A-LING_

Groggily, Canada reached for the alarm clock that had dared to disturb him from his perfect dream. There was world peace and maple syrup waterfalls and people actually knowing his name for once! And this... clock had the audacity to ruin it! It made Canada so mad that he hit the OFF button with slightly more force than usual. Stupid clock.

He dragged himself out of bed anyways, and started on his daily routine. He washed up and got dressed like usual. He woke and fed Kumajirall like usual. He made himself breakfast like usual. In fact, he was being so usual that he completely forgot about the plan America had signed him up for until he got a look at a clock and remembered. So he quickly searched his attic for his best suit. Finding the ancient, gray thing, he changed into it and went up front to wait for America.

7:00. No America.

7:15. No America.

7:35. No America.

7:50. No America.

8:13. No America.

8:27. No America.

8:59. No America.

9:00. No Ame–

_BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP_

Canada jolted awake. He glanced out his window to see America's old car from who-knows-when pull into his driveway.

"Yo! Canadia! Get in!" America called. Canada complied, the vehicle taking off as soon as his door shut.

"Hello," Canada greeted the group, looking around. While the car still looked like junk on the inside, the nations in it were dressed remarkably well. New Zealand, America and Australia had matching suits, while Seychelles was wearing a nice (if a bit messy) dress that the North American had never seen her in before. Even Australia's koala had a suit on! All of them but America were wearing extremely serious expressions, but even he seemed to have toned down the usual explosion. Maybe... They were serious about this? It would explain why so few of them had decided to come along.

"Hey dude! Sorry 'bout being late. India wimped out and forgot to tell us. Jerk."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I'm telling you, Cyprus got to him, mate," Australia threw in. "Just like he got to the others."

"It might not have been Cyprus," New Zealand said.

"But it's only reason he would bail without warning!" The heated debate continued throughout the rest of the car ride, despite all of the attempts to stop it. Not to mention America started blasting over-the-top dramatic music to go with the situation. Just when Canada thought he might go crazy from the sheer _volume _inside the car, they arrived at their final destination.

"Both of you shut up! You'll ruin the surprise!" America shouted back to the three (when had Seychelles joined in?) which surprisingly quieted them. They all climbed out and Seychelles rang the doorbell to the small house.

"Just a minute!" a distinctly British voice called out. A final glance was shared between them before England opened the door. It took all each of them had to stop from looking disgusted as the smell of burning food drifted out. "Hmm? What brings you all here?"

"We have some very important news to share with you," Australia stated, stepping forward. He was clearly barely holding back a snigger, but luckily England couldn't tell that.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me inside, then?" He escorted them into the living room and onto the couch. "I'll be right back with some tea and then you can tell me what this 'news' is." Once he left, Australia and America started giving each other high fives while trying to hold back laughter.

"So far so good," Seychelles commented, also grinning.

"Do you think he caught on that something's up?" New Zealand wondered.

"No. Why?"

"Well _someone_ here nearly blew our cover." He sent a pointed glare towards Australia, who appeared to have calm down.

"Oi! You can't go blaming me for everything!" Australia retorted.

"Hey, guys? I hear footsteps,"Canada tried to say, but nobody seemed to hear him. He repeated his statement. No response. Finally, America said it for him.

"Quiet down! He's coming back!" They all barely got back into their seats (had Seychelles always been on the floor?) before England came back in with a pot of tea and some cups. The Brit somehow managed to sit across from all of them at the same time, a fascinating feat considering some of the others were already sitting across from each other. But he did it, placing the teapot and glasses down on the small coffee table in front of him as he did.

"So what is it that's brought you all here?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of the brown liquid.

"Well, you see..." New Zealand began. England raised a caterpillar eyebrow, this never led to good news. "We've been talking about this for awhile and, uh, well, we, err–"

"We're revoking our independence," Seychelles finished with a completely straight face.

_Crash_

The teacup slipped and hit the floor as England just gaped at the five completely serious faces. He opened and shut his mouth several times, trying to speak, although Canada could've sworn he was really trying not to laugh.

"E-excuse me?!" he finally managed to say.

"You heard us, Iggy. We're revoking our independence," America told him.

"Oh? And when did I agree to this?" England, who had finally regained his composure, asked.

"Huh?"

"Surely, you must know that both sides must want the reversion of the independence to occur before a nation can reverse it's gaining of independence."

"So your saying you don't want us back?" Australia asked, feigning offense.

"Of course. Why would I want a load of brats running around my home causing trouble when I could be doing more important things?"

"Because you love us?" America suggested.

"Not enough to go back through that hell," he replied with a chuckle. Suddenly, the timer on the stove dinged. "Oh! The cupcakes are done! I'll go get them and then we can continue this _wonderful _conversation." He walked out once more.

"He didn't fall for it!" Seychelles exclaimed.

"He totally did. Dude's probably just hiding it," America replied.

"He's coming back, mates!" Australia noted, leaping back into his seat. Canada wondered why it took such a short amount of time this time.

"I'm back! So where were we?" There was something odd about England as he sat back down, but Canada couldn't tell if it was the bow tie or the smile.

"Talking about why you don't want us," Canada said without thinking.

"Of course I want you! I even made you cupcakes!" He offered the plate out to all of them and it was just as Canada took a bite of his that he realized what was wrong. _England had made good food._

Once they had all taken a bite, England's demeanor changed from slightly creepy to downright terrifying.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to mention that I might have accidentally slipped some poison into the batter." Wide stares came from the other countries. "You probably have only an hour before it takes effect. Maybe less."

"What?!" America demanded. "Why would you do something like that, dude?!" England merely shrugged.

"Oops."

five wasted no time in escaping the house of the crazed Brit, leaving him to sit there, still smiling that creepy smile. Soon he started laughing, not a maniacal laugh, but a genuinely humored laugh.

"Thank you for your help, India," England said, still laughing. Another man walked into the room, holding his stomach from how hard he was laughing.

"No problem," India said between laughs. "Hey, how long do you think it will take them to realize that the cupcakes weren't poisoned?"

"Knowing them, we've still a few hours to go."

./././../../..././.././././../.../../.././. ././../../../../../../././../.../././../.../../.../.

**Happy April Fools! Here's just a little something I did to celebrate the day of pranks! Real quick I want to say thanks to centralpowers for the whole 'former British colonies revoke independence' idea– but not too much thanks, that was all there was. Also quickly I want to say my apologies if I got people too OOC: I've never written India, New Zealand, Australia, or Seychelles and I wasn't sure how to write Canada or America in this situation. This is long, so let me just say thanks for reading and Ciao~**


End file.
